Dorm TVXQ (Mini Fanfic)
by White Sphynx
Summary: Ini hanya fanfic berdasarkan imajinasiku, setiap chapter fic ini sangat pendek tidak sampai 1000 word. Karena itu aku menyebut ini mini fanfic. Mind to read?
1. Wake up

'**Wake up'**

**.**

**.**

Author: Kucing liar

Main cast: TVXQ member

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor.

Rate: K

WARNING: Sangat pendek, GaJe, keseharian member tvxq dalam bayanganku.

.

.

Pagi yang damai di dorm TVXQ~

Bangun pagi setiap member pagi hari itu:

-Kim Jaejoong-

"Eunghhh," Jaejoong mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka, setelah berdiam diri sebentar dia mengambil posisi duduk. Dia sedikit menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Huuaaahhh~" Jaejoong menguap lagi.

'Jam berapa sekarang?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Jaejoong meraih handphone miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya, 'Oh... masih jam segini rupanya' batinnya.

Jaejoong memang selalu bangun sebelum jam alarm paginya berbunyi. Lalu kenapa dia memasang alarm jika dia bangun lebih dulu dari alarm itu? Tentu saja untuk berjaga menghindari bangun kesiangan.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makan pagi.

-Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu-

Changmin dan Junsu tidur satu kamar karena mereka semalam bertanding game di kamar Changmin, karena itulah Junsu tidur di kamar Changmin dalam satu kasur. Setiap kamar dalam dorm memang hanya ada satu tempat tidur.

Di atas tempat tidur yang tidak bisa dibilang besar, Changmin dan Junsu tidur dengan saling berpelukan –tepatnya Changmin sedang memeluk Junsu yang menjadi pengganti bantal guling.

"Eummmh..." Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Junsu yang sedikit berisi, membuat Junsu merasa sesak.

Junsu yang merasa tidak nyaman segera berontak dan menendang Changmin hingga jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

Brughhh

"AAWH" dilanjutkan dengan suara teriakan Changmin yang melengking.

"Ya hyung! Jangan menendangku!" teriak Changmin kesal, tapi Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan alam mimpinya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

"HYUNG!" Changmin berteriak di dekat telinga Junsu.

"YA! Jangan berteriak pabo!" Junsu terbangun dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hyung yang lebih dulu mencari masalah!"

"Mwo?" tanya Junsu tidak terima, bangun tidur sudah dituduh macam-macam.

"Hyung menendangku hingga jatuh," ucap Changmin kesal.

"Aku tidak menendangmu!" bantah Junsu.

Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran mulut antara dua orang itu LAGI.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng samar mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu.

-Park Yoochun-

"HYUNG" teriakan Changmin masuk ke gendang telinga Yoochun, memaksa Yoochun untuk membuka mata.

"Aishhhh, berisik!" Yoochun menggerutu pelan lalu berusaha untuk kembali tidur, tapi sayang pertengakaran dua orang yang seperti anak kecil itu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi memejamkan mata.

"YA! JANGAN BERISIK! AKU MAU TIDUR LAGI" Yoochun berteriak dari kamarnya.

Hening sejenak, lalu pertengkaran itu kembali berlanjut. Kalau sudah begini percuma, mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum salah satu kelelahan mengoceh.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Yoochun membuka matanya dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, cara bangun pagi yang sangat menyebalkan. Setelah itu Yoochun pergi ke dapur untuk minum.

"Sudah bangun Chunie?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yoochun duduk di meja makan.

"Hmm," Yoochun hanya menggumam dengan wajah kesal lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja makan, matanya kembali terpejam.

'Ke dapur kok tidur?' batin Jaejoong sweatdrop.

Setelah dua puluh menit pertengkaran mulut itu berlangsung akhirnya selesai juga, Changmin dan Junsu masuk ke dapur dengan wajah segar.

"Ah, Min bangunkan hyungmu!" Jaejoong menyuruh Changmin membangunkan Yunho yang sejak tadi masih asyik dengan tidurnya.

-Jung Yunho-

Changmin pergi ke kamar Yunho, mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Yunho. Namun karena tidak ada reaksi, Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak dikunci itu.

"Ahhh... Jae~ jangan! Aku tidak mau! Tidak!" Changmin menatap datar sang hyung yang sepertinya sedang mengigau.

"Jae bajunya jelek! Aku tidak mau!" Yunho kembali mengigau.

Changmin mendekati Yunho masih dengan wajah datar, berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Yunho.

"HYUNG BANGUN! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" Changmin berteriak keras, bahkan sampai bergema ke seluruh dorm. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun sampai terkejut dengan suara nyaring Changmin.

"YA! MAKNAE GILA!" kini suara Yunho yang bergema.

Ketiga orang yang ada di dapur hanya menggeleng samar, 'sudah biasa' pikir mereka.

Begitulah pagi para member TVXQ pagi itu! Sangat ramai!

**END**


	2. Yunho's Bath Time

'**Yunho Bath Time'**

**.**

**.**

Author: Kucing liar

Main cast: TVXQ member

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor.

Rate: K

WARNING: Sangat pendek, GaJe, keseharian member tvxq dalam bayanganku.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi, pagi itu TVXQ memang ada jadwal. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi Jaejoong melihat Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Mau mandi?" tanya Jaejoong sekedar basa basi.

"Eumm..." Yunho hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama Yun! Yang lain juga mau mandi!" Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Iya!" Yunho menjawab singkat.

Jaejoong sedikit khawatir mereka akan terlambat, mengingat Yunho membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk mandi. Setelah itu Jaejoong ke kamar untuk memakai pakaian.

-15 menit kemudian-

Jaejoong sudah selesai berpakaian dan juga membereskan dan memeriksa kembali barang-barang yang akan dibawa hari itu. Jaejoong pergi ke dapur untuk memasak, dan dilihatnya Junsu yang baru saja bangun.

"Sudah bangun Su?" Junsu menggosok matanya imut.

"Eum..." Junsu mengangguk dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Cepat cuci muka sana sekalian mandi!" suruh Jaejoong.

"Eum..." Junsu kembali mengangguk.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Junsu, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

-20 menit kemudian-

Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak dan makanan juga sudah tertata rapi di atas meja, hanya menunggu untuk di santap.

"Kenapa mereka belum ke sini juga?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit bingung.

Lalu jaejoong memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang telah dia siapkan untuk pergi, tidak mungkin bukan jika dia pergi dengan pakaian yang bau makanan?

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang melewati kamar mandi, dahi jaejoong berkerut melihat Junsu dan Changmin berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Junsu berdiri sambil memegang bantal dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh bersandar di dinding, sedangkan Changmin berdiri dengan tangan terlipat dan wajah kesal.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong pada dua orang itu.

"Yunho hyung lama..." ucap Changmin kesal.

"Su... Su... jangan tidur di depan kamar mandi!" Junsu membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Aku ngantuk hyung..." Junsu berkata dengan suara serak.

"Makanya jangan main game terus!" Junsu mendelik kesal ke arah Changmin.

'Duk' Junsu menendang kaki Changmin dengan cukup keras.

"YA!" Changmin berteriak.

"Berisik!" Yoochun keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan wajah kusut belum disetrika#plak.

"Hhhh..." Jaejoong hanya menghela napas, dia menatap jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

'Dia mandi setengah jam...' ucap jaejoong lemah dalam hati.

"Yun! Yun! Sudah selesai belum? Yang lain mau mandi!" Jaejoong mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Iya sebentar lagi!" jawab Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit berteriak juga.

"Hhhh... sudahlah kita makan dulu! Yoochun cepat cuci muka, Junsu kau juga cuci muka lagi sana!" suruh Jaejoong pada dua dosaengnya.

"Ayo min..." Changmin berjalan dengan semangat ke arah dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian Junsu dan Yoochun masuk ke dapur, mereka mulai makan meski tanpa Yunho.

-20 menit kemudian-

Mereka berempat sudah selesai makan dan membereskan meja makan juga mencuci piring, Jaejoong melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap mereka akan pergi ke luar kota. Dia memeriksa setiap barang bawaan member lain, memastikan member lain tidak lupa membawa hal penting. Sementara Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun kembali mengantri kamar mandi.

-15 menit kemudian-

Jaejoong selesai memeriksa barang bawaan inti semua member, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Junsu –kamar terakhir tempat dia memeriksa. Alisnya bertaut melihat Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan piyama mereka.

"Yunho belum selesai?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Belum! Jangan-jangan Yunho hyung tidur di dalam kamar mandi..." jawab Changmi asal karena kesal.

"Aishhhh..." Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Yun! Jangan lama-lama! Aku kan sudah bilang kita ada jadwal pagi!" seru Jaejoong kesal di depan pintu kamar mandi.

'Cklek' pintu terbuka dan Yunho keluar dengan wajah segar.

"Wah... mianhe, aku terlalu asyik di kamar mandi. Silahkan dipakai!" Yunho berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat yang lain kesal.

Semua menatap Yunho tajam membuat Yunho agak gugup, "Wae?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Dasar penghuni kamar mandi," seru semua orang kompak dengan wajah kesal.

"YA! Waeyo?" tapi tidak ada yang menjawab Yunho.

Jaejoong segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil bekal yang sudah dia siapakan untuk di perjalanan. Changmin dan Junsu juga Yoochun segera masuk ke dalam kamr mandi, mereka terpaksa berbagi kamar mandi hari itu.

**END**


	3. Hari Berlibur Kim Jaejoong

'**Hari berlibur Kim Jaejoong'**

**.**

**.**

Author: Kucing liar

Main cast: TVXQ member

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor.

Rate: K

WARNING: Sangat pendek, GaJe, keseharian member tvxq dalam bayanganku.

.

.

"Mwo? Hyung menyuruh Jaejoong hyung untuk pergi berlibur?" tanya tiga orang namja yang masih memakai piyama mereka pada namja lain yang merupakan leader mereka.

"Ne!" jawab Yunho bangga.

Tiga orang itu langsung diam seperti patung dengan mulut terbuka, berharap kata-kata hyungnya itu adalah bohong.

"Dia butuh liburan, dan kita juga harus belajar melakukan semua hal tanpa bantuan Jaejoong!" ucap sang leader lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan kita?" tanya Changmin sambil berteriak dengan wajah panik.

"Tenang kita bisa menangani semuanya jika kita bekerja sama!" Yunho mencoba menenangkan tiga dosaengnya yang seperti akan mengamuk itu.

"Sekarang kita bagi tugas, ok? Junsu, kau yang akan mencuci!" Yunho membagi tugas.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus mencuci? Aku tidak mau mencuci! Apalagi jika harus mencuci boxer kalian semua Hiiiii!" bantah Junsu sambil bergidig.

"Cuci pakaian!" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan, Junsu langsung berlari untuk mengambil pakaian kotor.

"Lalu... Yoochun dan Changmin, kalian bersihkan rumah! Sementara aku akan memasak dan mencuci piring..." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun dan Changmin bergantian.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Memangnya hyung bisa memasak?" tanya Changmin ketus.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku tidak bisa? Hanya karena Jaejoong yang selalu memasak jadi aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kebolehanku dalam memasak!" jawab Yunho bangga.

"Terserahlah, pokoknya makanannya harus enak!" Changmin pergi meninggalkan Yunho, dia mau mengambil sapu.

.

.

**-Junsu-**

Junsu vs Pakaian kotor

.

"Ikhhh, bau! Pasti punya Yunho hyung!" Junsu mengambil celana boxer dari dalam tempat pakaian kotor, mengambil boxer itu dengan menjepitnya di antara ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari. Sepertinya Junsu benar-benar jijik (-_-").

Tangannya yang lain menjepit hidungnya, mencegah bau tidak sedap masuk ke indera penciumannya.

"Ck, banyak sekali! Aku masukan semua sekaligus deh!" Junsu mengambil pakaian lain, "Ikhhhh, celana dalam! ." Junsu berteriak sambil membuang celana dalam berwarna abu-abu itu.

Akankah Junsu berhasil mencuci?

.

.

**-Changmin-**

Changmin vs Lantai

.

'Srek... srek...' Changmin menyapu dengan asal seluruh lantai rumah.

"Ah... selesai!" Changmin bernapas lega setelah selesai menyapu dan menyembunyikan kotoran itu di bawah permadani yang ada di ruang tv.

"Sekarang mengepel, lalu makan hehehe..." Changmin lalu mengambil kain pel dan seember air yang telah ditambahkan sabun –entah sabun apa.

Changmin mulai mengepel serampangan, membuat lantai banjir. Apakah lantai itu akan selamat(?) dari Changmin?

.

.

**-Yoochun-**

Yoochun vs Debu part 1

.

Yoochun membawa kain lap yang dia ambil dari dapur, "Ok, sekarang saatnya bersih-bersih!" Yoochun mulai mengelap meja di ruang tamu.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhukkk..." Yoochun terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Lanjutkan!" Yoochun sudah bertekad untuk membersihkan semua debu, dia kembali mengelap meja itu dan...

"Uhuuukk..uhhhuukkk...Haaaahhh... Haaahhh..." sepertinya asma Yoochun kambuh.

"A-akuhh akan kembalihh," Yoochun segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat asma.

.

Yoochun vs Debu part 2

.

"Khukhukhu... kalian pikir aku menyerah? Tidak akan!" Yoochun kembali ke ruang tamu dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya, dan juga kemoceng.

'Dengan ini kalian para debu akan kalah!' batin Yoochun sambil menyeringai.

Siapa yang akan menang? Yoochun atau debu? (-_-")

.

.

**-Yunho-**

Yunho vs kompor

.

"Ck, kenapa tidak mau menyala sih! Dasar kompor usang!" gerutu Yunho sambil memukul kompor dengan keras.

"Mungkin gasnya belum mengalir hyung," ucap Changmin dengan wajah datar, dia masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil spons –entah untuk apa.

Yunho seperti mendapat pencerahan dan kembali berkutat dengan kompor.

"Ck, dimana sih Jae menaruh panci?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Junsu yang masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil sabun khusus untuk mencuci pakaian.

"Ah, Jaejoong menaruh panci dimana Su?" tanya Yunho.

"Di rak atas sebelah kanan hyung," jawab Junsu lalu kembali pergi untuk bertarung dengan pakaian kotor yang hampir membuat mesin cuci mereka rusak –karena terlalu penuh.

"Oh, thanks!" Yunho mengambil panci dan menaruh panci itu dia atas kompor yang menyala.

"Masak air dulu, ah... memasak itu mudah sekali! Bahkan aku yang belum pernah memasak juga bisa!" seru Yunho membanggakan diri.

"Biar cepat, diperbesar apinya..." Yunho memperbesar api dari kompor itu.

"Nah sekarang mencuci piring dulu!"

Beberap menit kemudian, 'Blup... blup...' air yang dimasak Yunho telah mendidih.

"Ah, sudah mendidih!" Yunho berhenti mencuci piring, dia mengambil panci berisi air mendidih dari atas kompor lalu menuangkan air itu ke dalam beberapa teko kecil.

Setelah selesai dia menaruh kembali panci itu di atas kompor yang lupa dia matikan, lalu dia kembali mencuci.

'Sshhh...' keluar asap hitam dari dalam panci yang ada di atas kompor, Yunho menoleh dan langsung berteriak panik "Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" Yunho refleks menyiram panci itu dengan air sabun yang dia pegang.

'Gawat! Kalau Jae tahu bisa marah dia!' batin Yunho saat melihat kekacauan yang dia buat.

"Hyung! Wae?" tanya ketiga member TVXQ itu saat masuk ke dapur.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar cari mati!" ucap Changmin menakut-nakuti.

"Yah! Aku tidak sengaja!" Yunho membela diri.

"Hyung, panci itu adalah alat masak kesayangan Jaejoong hyung..." Yoochun memberitahu.

'Cklek' terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka, "Aku kembali..." suara Jaejoong menggema di seluruh dorm.

'Gawat!' batin keempat orang yang ada di dapur dengan kompak.

"Ommo! Kekacauan apa ini?" Jaejoong berteriak saat melihat lantai yang penuh dengan air –ulah Changmin saat mengepel lantai.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin saling berpelukan erat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang penuh amarah.

**END**


	4. Vacation part 1

'**Vacation part 1'**

**.**

**.**

Author: Kucing liar

Main cast: TVXQ member

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor.

Rate: K

WARNING: Sangat pendek, GaJe, keseharian member tvxq dalam bayanganku.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah saat Weekend di dorm TVXQ...

Hari ini para member TVXQ mendapat cuti dan berencana untuk melakukan vacation bersama, karena itu semua orang terlihat sibuk.

"Hyung... boxerku hilang," Yoochun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Coba cari di tumpukan pakaian yang masih belum dibereskan~" Jaejoong balas berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Hyung, aku lapar~" Changmin masuk ke dapur dan memasang muka melas.

"Sebentar lagi selesai kau duduk saja dulu..." suruh Jaejoong sambil tetap melajutkan kegiatannya.

"Jae... bajuku mana?" Yunho berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Bajumu kan ada di lemari," teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Bukan itu maksudku BooJae, maksudku baju yang akan aku pakai hari ini..." Yunho berteriak dengan dengan nada merajuk.

"Pilih saja sendiri, kau itu sudah besar Yun! Lagipula aku sedang sibuk!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal.

"BooJae~ pilihkan! kalau tidak aku tidak akan ikut" Yunho berteriak.

'Mengancam eoh?' batin Jaejoong.

"Ck..." Jaejoong mematikan kompor dan langsung berjalan ke arah kamar Yunho.

'Coba saja aku tidak telat bangun, semua karena si bodoh itu!'batin jaejoong kesal.

Yah semua karena satu orang yang kini sedang mandi dengan santai, hingga Jaejoong terlambat bangun. Siapakah orang itu? Dia adalah Kim Junsu! Junsu yang dengan alasan tidak jelas memaksa ingin tidur bersama Jaejoong.

Tidur bersama Junsu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dalam satu kasur sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong kesal, ditambah ketika pagi hari Jaejoong bangun kesiangan karena alarm yang dia pasang dimatikan oleh Junsu dengan alasan berisik.

Membayangkan wajah polos Junsu yang sok imut –menurut Jaejoong- saat mengatakan "Habis berisik jadi aku matikan..." membuat Jaejoong kembali kesal. Kenapa Jaejoong yang biasanya bangun bahkan sebelum alarm berbunyi bisa bangun telat? Tentu saja itu juga karena Kim Junsu yang montok(?). Semalam Junsu terus mengoceh selama berjam-jam membuat Jaejoong sakit kepala dan tidak bisa tidur.

Mungkin sifat manja Junsu sedang keluar, tapi sayang di saat yang tidak tepat dan pada orang yang salah. (-_-")

"Jae~" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan nada manja saat melihat Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ck.. mana coba aku lihat..." Jaejoong melihat isi lemari Yunho dan mulai memilih pakaian apa yang sebaiknya Yunho kenakan.

"Ini... Ini... dan ini saja... ah jangan lupa bawa topi dan masker ini!" Jaejoong menaruh pakaian yang telah dia pilih di atas tempat tidur Yunho.

"Gomawo Boo... Kau memang istri yang baik~" Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong sekilas lalu berlari keluar kamar dengan membawa pakaian yang Jaejoong pilihkan untuknya.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!" terdengar teriakan Jaejoong dari dalam kamar Yunho.

"Dasar" gerutu Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah memerah, dia kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan masakan yang belum matang tadi.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa Yunho hyung melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ani..." jawab Jaejoong singkat dan kembali memasak, sedangkan Changmin 'Yang penting Jae hyung tetap masak...' pikirnya.

"Hyung... aku tidak bisa menemukan topiku..." Yoochun masuk ke dapur dengan wajah kusut yang lagi-lagi belum di setrika#plak.

"Sudah kau cari di lemari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah..."

"Di bagian bawahnya juga sudah?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Sudah..."

"Di tempat tumpukan pakaian dalam di atas lemari kecil juga sudah?" Yoochun tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ah! Iya belum..." Yoochun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, kapan matang?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada memelas, sesekali terdengar bunyi perutnya.

"Sabar ya Minie, sedikit lagi juga matang..." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat Changmin.

Changmin membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, perutnya terus berbunyi karena belum diisi. 'Lapar~' batinnya sedih.

"Jae hyung makanan sudah siap?" Junsu masuk ke dapur dengan wajah segar karena baru saja mandi.

Changmin menatap sekilas Junsu lalu beralih ke arah lain, tapi kemudian matanya membulat.

"YA! Hyung! Itu kan celanaku!" teriak Changmin kesal sambil menarik-narik celana jeans yang Junsu pakai.

"Ya! Jangan ditarik! Aku hanya pinjam hari ini saja..." jawab Junsu santai.

"Tidak ada pinjam-pinjaman! Kembalikan!" Changmin makin ganas menarik celana Junsu.

"Aku pinjam hanya sehari, pelit sekali sih! Lepas! Jangan ditarik seperti ini!" Changmin tidak memerdulikan Junsu dan tetap menarik celana jeans itu.

"Enak saja pinjam! Kalau kau yang pinjam tidak akan dikembalikan! Cepat lepaskan!" Changmin menarik celana Junsu hingga lutut namun di tarik lagi oleh Junsu ke atas.

"YA! Shim Changmin! Kau pelit sekali, nanti pasti aku kembalikan!" Junsu masih berusaha memertahankan celana jeans itu.

"Kalau kau pakai pasti bau keringat!" kesal Changmin.

"YA!" Junsu memprotes.

"BERISIK! Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu jangan bertengkar di dapur atau kalian tidak dapat jatah makan," Jaejoong berteriak dengan urat-urat yang menonjol di dahinya, membuat Changmin dan Junsu berpelukan karena takut.

"ARRA?" Changmin dan Junsu segera mengangguk lalu segera berlari ke ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan acara tarik menarik(?).

Pagi yang cerah dan indah, dan hari ini pun dorm TVXQ tetap ramai karena tingkah para member.

**Bersambung ke Vacation part 2**


	5. Vacation part 2

'**Vacation part 2'**

**.**

**.**

Author: Kucing liar

Main cast: TVXQ member

Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor.

Rate: K

WARNING: Sangat pendek, GaJe, keseharian member tvxq dalam bayanganku.

.

.

Member TVXQ yang akan berangkat untuk vacation bersama terlihat sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Min makannya pelan-pelan..." Jaejoong mengingatkan Changmin yang seperti belum makan berhari-hari.

"Su jangan sampai berantakan..." Jaejoong mengingatkan Junsu yang makan serampangan.

Hari yang cerah dan hari yang melelahkan bagi Kim Jaejoong, mengurus keempat member yang lebih muda darinya memang cukup melelahkan. Apalagi dengan kepribadian tiap member yang berbeda-beda, Jaejoong harus bisa menyesuaikan.

"Memangnya kita akan pergi ke mana hyung?" tanya Yoochun penasaran pada Jaejoong.

"Tanya saja Yunho," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Yoochun beralih menatap Yunho, "Pulau Jeju..." jawab Yunho tanpa menatap Yoochun.

"Oh..."

Lalu mereka kembali makan dalam keheningan, sepertinya karena mood Jaejoong yang sedang tidak bagus jadi member lain berusaha untuk tidak berisik dan membuat Jaejoong tambah kesal. Jika Jaejoong kesal dan tidak ikut akan gawat! Siapa yang akan mengurus mereka?

"Jae masakanmu enak sekali," puji Yunho setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Ehmm," Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan bergumam.

'Sepertinya sangat tidak baik..." batin Yunho.

"Kumpulkan barang-barng kalian di ruang tengah, aku akan segera ke sana setelah selesai membereskan bekal. Junsu, Changmin cuci piring!" Junsu dan Changmin menelan ludah paksa lalu mulai mencuci.

Jaejoong yang marah sangat menyeramkan!

Setelah urusan makanan dan piring kotor selesai, mereka berkumpul di rung tengah dengan tumpukan tas para member. Jaejoong memeriksa satu per satu tas itu, memastikan para member hanya membawa hal pribadi yang penting dan harus dibawa.

Jaejoong mengernyit melihat isi salah satu tas, "Su! Jangan bawa bola! Kita tidak liburan di lapangan sepak bola!" ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil melempar bola Junsu.

"Tapi hyung~" Junsu yang berniat protes kembali menutup mulut saat para member lain –kecuali Jaejoong yang sibuk membongkar tas yang lain- menatap dirinya tajam.

"Minie... jangan bawa makanan ringan sebanyak ini! Bukankah ini persediaan untuk satu bulan? Cepat kembalikan! Kau hanya boleh membawa tiga bungkus," Jaejoong memberikan tumpukan makanan ringan pada Changmin agar Changmin mengembalikan makanan itu.

"Tapi hyung~" Changmin kembali merapatkan bibirnya saat tatapan tajam ketiga member lain kini mengarah padanya.

"Yunie~ aku sudah bilang jangan bawa sampah! Kalau pun ada kertas penting simpan yang rapi dan jangan dibawa-bawa!" kesal Jaejoong sambil membating tas Yunho.

"Hehehe mian Jae~" Yunho tersenyum canggung karena Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

Yunho segera mengambil tasnya dan membereskan kertas-kertas itu, "Jae buku tabungan tidak apa kan aku bawa?" tanya Yunho.

"Ck... kalau ada yang mengambil tasmu bagaimana? Simpan di rumah saja!" suruh Jaejoong tegas.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali ke kamar untuk menyimpan barang-barang berharga yang ada di tasnya.

"Tapi Jae bagaimana kalau ada pencuri datang?" Yunho berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Aku sudah menyuruh satpam agar berjaga di depan pintu dorm..." Jaejoong balas berteriak.

"Tapi Jae bagaimana..."

"CEPAT TARUH DAN KEMBALI KE SINI!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Wow! Jae hyung hebat! Bisa menyuruh Yunho hyung dan satpam-satpam yang menyebalkan itu!" bisik Changmin pada Junsu.

"Kekuatan umma tuh min! Kekuatan umma!" seru Junsu pelan.

"Jangan berbisik tentangku!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menggertakan gigi, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Junsu dan Changmin.

Sepertinya Jaejoong cepat naik darah karena kurang tidur...

"Yoochun..." Jaejoong memanggil Yoochun pelan.

"Hem... iya hyung? Wae?" Yoochun balas bertanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya membawa peralatan mandi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Loh? Bawa yang penting-penting saja kan?" Yoochun balik bertanya.

"Memang aku bilang hanya bawa yang penting, tapi apa tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kau bawa? Misalnya obat asmamu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah...benar!" Yoochun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat-obatan yang mungkin dia butuhkan.

"Coba pikir-pikir lagi barang penting apa yang harus kau bawa!" Jaejoong berteriak untuk mengingatkan Yoochun yang masih berada di dalam kamar.

"Ne hyung~" Jaejoong menghela napas berat, lelah.

Setelah Yoochun dan Yunho kembali ke ruang tengah...

"Ayo Berangkat!" Jaejoong dan member lain sudah membawa tas masing-masing untuk berangkat, tapi...

"Jae... aku lupa menaruh tiket di mana..." ucap Yunho pelan sambil menepuk seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Yun~" wajah Yunho memucat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang terdengar menyeramkan, perlahan Yunho menoleh.

Jaejoong memasang wajah sangar dan tangannya siap untuk memukul Yunho, "Mi... mian Jae! Aku cari dulu!" yunho mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"JUNG YUNHO!" dan kini Yunho berlari kencang dengan Jaejoong yang mengejarnya.

Sepertinya mereka tidak jadi berlibur karena terlambat...

**End**

A/N: Setelah dua chap lagi aku akan menghapus fic ini :D


End file.
